Fight With Love
by artistbabe321
Summary: what happens when one fight goes to far. words are spoken. feelings are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Lets pretend in Neverland that there was no cannon……just pretend this could happen…

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sara's Pov. **

She couldn't believe she just did that… but she did just do that. She Sara Sidle C.S.I. level 3 just told the women she secretly loved that she hated her. It was the slip of the tongue during one of their worse arguments but it didn't matter. Right as it came out the hurt in the older woman's eyes was unmistakable. So here she sat alone, cold and staring at the front of her apartment building from her car. She knew no one would be coming by to check on her. No one needed to and no one wanted to. So she took her time mentally berating herself in the front seat of her car.

FLASHBACK

"_I know your type just like her disobeying men. She needed to be taught trained for her purpose and she was"_

"_You bastard!" Sara screamed at the suspect in the interrogation room and threw herself at him ready to attack. _

"_SARA" Catherine yelled pulling her back hoping that no one provoked the other any further_

"_Can I see you in my office please?" Catherine spoke in a controlled but angry voice. _

_Once they got to the office it was as if all hell had been let loose_

"_Sara what the hell are you thinking you cant go and scream at suspect no matter how much you want to…..what is wrong with you?!"_

"_Me! Ha you want to talk about what's wrong with me I can't believe you it's him we should be talking about!! or maybe you just want to go and screw him to make sure"_

"_you have no right to say that and my personal life is absolutly none of your business and guess what Sara its not up to me and its not up to you but until the evidence proves him guilty he is innocent you can't just do what you did. You go over the top and we both know what happened the last time and dammit if you keep this up it will happen again!"_

" _god catherine __ you don't know what he does to those girls what the go through you come in here pretending to give a damn about the victims but guess what you don't!"_

"_Oh come on Sara don't gimme that shit you know I care but at least I can control it you- you go too far and it pisses everyone off!"_

"_OHH now I get it I'm the official lab Nazi meet me and you get no merci is THAT IT!"_

"_Yes Sara it is and until you get your goddamn head out of your ass and treat suspects as human beings you shouldn't be here maybe you should just go home and drink yopurself into oblivion again"_

"_You bitch if we werent in this office i swear ..." _

_"what sara what would you do huh?"_

"_You see Catherine its people like you that I hate!"..._

_All of the sudden it was quiet the anger and regret in Sara's eyes were as obvious as the hurt in Catherine's. Both women were breathing hard and now down to glaring at each other. When Sara finally gave in and slammed the door behind her leaving a tear brimmed Catherine behind._

END FLASHBACK

**Catherine's Pov.**

Oh my god.

Did she just say that…. I can't believe she said that. Am I that much of a bitch. No…NO! I am not. Ughhh oh god yes I am. We both knew that guy was a monster and a wife beater but Sara had the guts to actually tell him. No no no what Sara did was wrong you should treat every suspect innocent until proven guilty. But what if you know their guilty. STILL she shouldn't have done that damn you Grissom it's your damn fault i'm so confused right now. I don't think I should have said those things to her. Great! Now I get to go apologize to her. What's wrong with me I can't even continue hating the women I love for even a minute after she leaves? Now THIS really sucks.

Seeing Gil walking down the hall she calls out to him

"hey Gil"

"Yes Catherine what can I do for you"

"I need to know Sara's home address"

Looking wary Gil answered "Cath. I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"Please Gil I have to make it right PLEASE"

"Fine" he sighed "you had better fix this "he drifted off

"Thanks Gil"

After driving and anxiously waiting she finally got to Sara's apartment complex. She looked around the outside. Well it wasn't the Belagio but it was adequate stopping her exam of the area when she spotted a slouched figure in what she recognized as Sara's car. She slowly walked over making out the shaped of a slightly moving figure she got up to window and tapped. Abruptly the figure snapped it head up making Catherine jump back but stepping forward when she saw who it was.

"Sara"

Please please review!! PLEASE!!

I would really appreciate any ideas or suggestions.

thanx xoxoxo JoAnna


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-

CHAPTER 2-

"_Sara"_

"Catherine" Sara replied furiously wiping way any visible traces of tears.

"Sara can we talk" Catherine breathed out obviously shaken at the sight of sara sidle crying.

It was at that moment Sara chose to look in her eyes. The anger that Sara expected wasn't there only hurt. To her the pain she saw was far worse than the anger she now wished to have seen.

"Why bother. It's not as if it'll do any good"

"Please "

At that Sara looked up. It was rare that the older women used that word.

"No Catherine I just wanna go in and go to sleep" Sara replied tiredly but unconvincing.

The moment Sara said that she snapped.

"SARA!" she yelled getting sara to look up directly at her

"the reason we have these fights is because you wont talk to me because we dont talk to each other. sara if you wont talk to me because i want you to then do it because we need to...please i just...we...we need to talk about this"

by this point sara was staring at her mouth open eyes filled with both understanding and disbeleif and she was crying she knew this was not what sara was expecting but she knew this was the only way to really work out their problems. taking a deep breath sara collected herself and got up out of the car she turns to catherine and says

"lets get this over with" and turns to the stairs leaving catherine in the middle of the parking lot when sara reached the stairs she stopped and realized she didnt hear the click of the blondes heals behind her and Realized Catherine wasn't following she turned and stared at the blonde standing there wind blowing through her hair and she looked...well lost

"Well YOU wanted to talk are you come up or scream it up" sara coldly shouted to the shivering woman

brushing away the tears left on her face and collecting herself she Hurrys to catch up Catherine rushed up the stairs ending up just behind Sara. its just gonna be us she thought to herself us...me and sara...together...alone...well this will be exciting. looking up she paused on the stairs Forgetting the argument for a moment she took her time just watching the curves swaying up every step. Shaking her head Catherine got back into the moment as she heard the sound of a key turning in lock. _Well this is it_ she thought as she mad her way in following Sara. Time to begin. And it did just as the made its final …

CLICK

Yes I know very short….sorry bout that

Please give me some ideas on how to start the next chapter continue fight or sex??hmmmmmmmm

thanx xoxoxoxo JoAnna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_And it did just as the made its final …_

_CLICK_

I look up from where I'm standing and notice that Sara is no where in sight. Out of nowhere I hear

"You want something Catherine" Sara whispered from behind me

Surprised I turn around and stare at her. Her brown soulful eyes have become empty and cold and for the first time I notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"I want answers" she turns away from me quickly shaking her head

"That's all this is to you isn't it Catherine just another puzzle for you to solve." She spits

out in anger

"Sara I don't care if I end up sleeping here for a whole damn week I want answers and I plan on getting them."

"If you wanted to know about my past you could have looked in my file"

"I wanted them from you not some papers. But you"

All of the sudden she looked up at me eyes once cold now sad. Just when I felt her resolve slipping in a second it was back up.

"Get out" she whispered

"Sara" I pleaded

"GET OUT" she yelled

I studied her eyes raging lips pursed arms at the ready. She was mad. She was sexy when she was mad. Just for a moment I knew that she needed me stay. She wanted me to stay. I would.

"No" I whispered

"What did you just say?"

"No. no I will not leave and I will not watch you destroy yourself I want answers not because you're some puzzle but because I love you and I care"

Everything was silent for what felt like days I was just about to give up hope when out of nowhere lips attached to mine. I moaned into the soft passionate kiss as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. My hands snaked around her neck as her hands tangled in my hair. I gasped in surprise as she slammed me into the wall and an animalistic growl came out. I used everything I had and flipped her over barely able to stand I reluctantly pulled away and whispered

"Bedroom"

She barley nods already completely absorbed with my lips moving she kisses me again. This time with such heated strength that I can't even think straight I swipe my tongue against her lips begging for entry and soon enough my tongue is entangled with hers. I feel her hands taking off my shirt and bra and soon enough we are both naked. I look up into Sara's eyes and I know that this is something. That this isn't just sex. Its really going to be something more. Her hands are slipping down my body as she place soft kisses to my breasts. She flicks her wet tongue over a taut nipple as her roaming hand rubs my clit she moves her head down placing soft wet kisses as she goes finally reaching her destination. She looks up at me as if asking if I want this ever so slightly I nod and am suddenly moaning the moment her tongue starts moving. I grab her head pulling her closer wanting more and more. The vibrations resound throughout me as she moans into me making me quiver. She plunges two fingers deep inside me making me gasp as I encircle my legs around her neck. She is pounding harder and harder and licking faster and faster. My moans and encouragements letting her know I'm so close. I scream. I screamed her name so many times anyone from ten miles away would wonder what Sara did. i feel something crawling up and see her beside me. I lean over and kiss her not a passionate kiss but one so soft and gentle yet full of warmth and love. No words were spoken as I laid my head on her chest and listened to heart beating. It was then I registered a soft cushion beneath me and wondered how the hell did we make it to the bed?

Hey so let me know if I should continue this story or just leave it be. Sorry for any emotional scarring but this IS a mature fic.;)

thanx xoxoxoxoxoxo

JoAnna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When she woke up that morning she felt great she couldn't for the life of her remember what happened the night before. When she tried to get up though she couldn't. She felt a pressure surrounding her arms she turned over and was pleasantly surprised to see Sara. Then it hit her. She remembered everything that happened that night the fight, the crying, and the sex. The sex. So that's why she felt so amazing she stared at the beautiful creature beside her she was the reason. She just hoped to god that this hadn't just been sex for Sara. At least not for her it wasn't, as Sara started to wake up she regained focus and gently kissed her lips.

"Morning" Sara whispered against my lips

"Morning" I smiled brightly

"How did you sleep" I ask her she grins at me

"Better than ever. You wore me out woman"

I burst our in laughter and watch as her expression changes from one of humor to surprise as I quickly flip on top of her,

"You are so beautiful I whisper" she smiles at me and then taking me by surprise flips me over so that she's looking directly into my eyes.

"I love you" she whispers and kisses me so gently

"I love you to but now I feel dirty and I have to take a shower" I say as I get up from beneath her and walk towards the bathroom turning my head I glance at her and smirk as I see her taking in my body a sudden rush of heat floods through me as I feel the intensity of her gaze.

"Well are you going to join me or just sit there?"

"Oh I'm coming alright" she whispers huskily

I slowly get in the shower and turn the water on to the perfect temperature and allow myself to relax under the warm spray all of the sudden I jump when smooth hands encircle my waist and then gasp as I hear Sara's husky voice

"God you are so sexy when your when your wet"

I moan as I lean into her touch she starts to slowly kiss the arch of my neck with her soft wet lips. When she gently nips at my collar bone I decide I cannot take it anymore. I turn over allowing the warm spray of water to run down my back as I roughly push Sara against the shower wall and attach my lips to hers. I kiss her as if it was the last time my tongue entangling with hers and slowly exploring the depths of her mouth. My hands have moved between us to her perfect round breasts gently massaging and rolling her small hard nipples in between my fingers. Her hands have entangled themselves in my hair roughly pulling me I know she wants more and I'm determined to give it to her. Just not yet I take the time licking biting and kissing any bit of skin I can touch I reluctantly pull myself away from her and take the time to look at her, her eyes darker than she had ever seen them, her cheeks flushed, and her beautiful lips swollen from our passionate kissing. I know she wants me I know she wants more and as my hands begin their painstakingly slow journey down her body from her face to her breasts she knows that she's going to get more. Starring deep into each others eyes we communicate in a way our souls expressing our honest and raw feelings when we suddenly feel a sting of freezing cold water running down on us we scream and laugh as we rush out of the shower no towels needed. I stare at her body now covered in Goosebumps from the sudden shock of cold and smirk looking back at her face I see a look of pure desire and need.

I begin to take large bold steps forward as she takes cautious slow ones back. Standing in front of the bed face to face I slowly lean foreword watching as her gaze drops from my face to my breasts. We crawl to the middle of the bed and once again resume our exploration of each other. Our tongues begin to battle for dominance as my hand slips down her body to the place I know she wants me. We both moan as my hand slips over her dripping wet center and I begin to gently tease her clit. She whimpers as I remove my hand but then moans my name as I begin to lick slowly at the place where my hands had once been. I slowing lick a few strokes up her full length getting to know the area I plan to further explore in the future I lick her clit faster and faster her moans for more sending small vibrations to my lips I knew she was close as her moans grew louder and her body began to move with my mouth. I licked and sucked faster and faster until she came her body convulses a small scream escaping her parted lips as I slowly brought her down from her powerful orgasm.

I crawl up and lay my head on her chest I reach up smirk as I see her peaceful face a small smile on it as I softly kiss her cheek. I replace my head on her chest and listen to the slow deep breathing of the sleeping woman under me closing my eyes I snuggle deeper into the blankets around us preparing for sleep. Before I give myself in to sleep I glance quickly at the face of the beautiful creature next to me and whisper so as not to wake her

"I love you Sara"

Hey to all of my readers I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner I just haven't had the time but your reviews are what keep me going I'm pretty sure I know where I want this story to go from here so please PLEASE just go on click the pretty purply button…..just there….right there……PLEASE CLICK IT !!

JoAnna-xoxoxoxp


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"_**I love you Sara"**_

Work over the next few weeks had been interesting to say the least. Everyone had gotten curious when Sara and I had stopped fighting all the time. Sure we had little tiffs but they were what made our relationship exciting, and we always resolved them in some form. Our usual way of making up worked rather well considering it made us both happy and satisfied, it also proved a great way of making a point sometimes.

One time after a particularly bad fight in which I had ended up leaving and staying at my sisters making us both believe our relationship was doomed. The next morning Sara picked me up and we drove back to her apartment silently. The moment we got in the apartment I started yelling at her, the fight had been about whether or not we should tell people about us and I was adamant on telling them were as she was set on not telling them. I had told her that she was ashamed of us and proceded to call her a coward, it was then that she slapped me and I ran out.

After she let me scream at her for a few minutes she grabbed my head and roughly kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a slow soft kiss filled with love but a hard kiss that said she was sorry. She pulled away leaving me slightly out of breath looked me in the eye and softly whispered that she wasn't ashamed of us and that she was selfish for not wanting to share me and what we had with everyone else. She said that she enjoyed it being our little secret but was willing to let everyone know if that was what it took for me to stay. I told her I should have thought about her feelings to but that I just didn't want to be something that she was ashamed of but something she was proud of. That fight ended with us in her bed tangled up in the sheets hands and mouths everywhere in a slow passionate dance that communicated how sorry we both were.

In the end we told Grissom who found it strangely amusing but was not surprised, figures you can never surprise Grissom. we didnt tell the others yet but in time i know we'll both be ready

We still hadn't discussed Sara's past and for now i was fine with that we both knew that when the time was right we would talk but until then the past was the past and we were only focused on the present. I knew that one day soon a case would come that would force us to talk and would probably result in a fight that ended with her leaving and one if not both of us crying. I knew that this would be hard and it would be my test of faith and her test of trust. She would be testing me on how much I loved her and if I would be willing to stay with her and I would be testing her on how much she could trust me.

I have always known she had a past, everyone does I was a coke addicted stripper, Warrick was a gambling addict, and nick was sexually abused. we all had a past that made us want to be CSI's and the past we have isn't always the best. Our past makes us what we are and I know that Sara needs to face hers and I want to be there for her when she does because I know it'll hurt and I know that she can't do it alone.

No one can face their past alone.

Especially Sara.

**Hey guys I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've just been busy and I've had writers block!!**

**I know there was no talking in this chapter but it was just a run down of what's happened in their relationship. Don't worry next time they will be confronting Sara's past**

**Thanx for reading!!!! Xoxoxo JJ ******


End file.
